


Lust for Life

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji AU Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, McGenji AU Week 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Talon Jesse McCree, Yakuza Genji Shimada, its a one shot but, so many petnames so little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Six: Canon Divergence--“Darlin’, Genji, marry me, please,” he panted.Genji smiled, blissed out but not quite that far gone. “If I married on the first date, I would have many husbands and wives,” Genji said.“There’s a first time for everything,” Jesse said.“Not this time, cowboy,” Genji countered.





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> can I make up for my lack of three days and this being extremely late with this one being extra long and extra porny? The trend continues, I'm typing this up extremely late at night. No one is surprised.

“Sit up straight, Genji,” Sojiro chided.

With a groan, Genji begrudgingly dd so. “Remind me why I have to be here?” Genji asked. He made to lean his chair back, but Hanzo shot him a foul look. “You and Hanzo always handle these business meetings without me.”

“This one is different, Genji,” Sojiro said. “Talon can be a very powerful ally or a very powerful enemy. Eventually, you might have dealings with them, and I would like the first impression to be a good one.”

Hanzo scoffed. “We know that Genji will keep as far away from this as he does everything else.”

“Hold your tongue, Hanzo,” Sojiro snapped “Genji was invaluable in the fall of Overwatch. I am sure that the leaders of Talon will want to see who it was that they were communicating with.”

Hanzo had a dark look on his face, but he snapped his mouth shut and kept it that way. Genji knew his brother had more to say, and that he would hear it before long. As soon as their father went to bed, if Hanzo could find him, Genji would get an earful from his brother.

Behind their father’s back, Genji stuck out his tongue at Hanzo with a grin.

Hanzo glowered at Genji.

“Both of you behave,” Sojiro scolded. “No one would think that you two are the heirs of this family with the way you act.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows quirked in a way that let Genji know he had more to say, but Sojiro had already said his piece about Hanzo’s opinions for the time being. Which meant that Genji was off the lecture hook for a short while.

Two taps on the door to Sojiro’s business office had all three heads in the room whipping up. Sojiro and Hanzo straightened their coats. Genji ran a hand through his unruly green hair, something else that Hanzo loathed about him.

“You may enter,” Sojiro called.

Upon hearing the command, a servant entered with her head bowed low. She held open the door for the Talon agents that stood behind her.

A massive man with dark skin and short-cropped hair was the first to enter. His eyes glimmered as he looked over the three Shimadas seated at Sojiro’s desk. Just from a cursory glance, Genji could tell that he could have some fun with the man, as long as he was willing.

The next agent to enter was a young woman about Genji’s age. She wore short hair and an outfit that matched colors with the man’s. Presumably, it was Talon’s uniform.

The final person to enter was a young man, but with his scruffy facial hair, he looked closer to Hanzo’s age than Genji’s. Unlike his companions, he did not approach the table. Unlike the other two, he was far more interesting. He wore a cowboy hat tipped so low that Genji couldn’t see his eyes, but he was sure that the cowboy could see everything and everyone in the room.

Sojiro and Hanzo stood to greet the Talon agents once they were close to the table, but Genji found himself attempting to sink down lower to catch sight of the cowboy’s eyes. It was only once Sojiro cleared his throat that Genji stood up. After his father and brother, Genji shook the large man’s hand, and then the woman’s.

“Akande,” Sojiro said, “it is good to meet with you face to face.”

“I agree,” Akande said with a warm, enchanting smile. “Thank you for inviting us and allowing us to stay here in your estate, Mr. Shimada.”

“These are my sons, Genji and Hanzo,” Sojiro said. He gestured to each son in time.

“Akande Ogundimu,” he said, offering his hand to Hanzo first, and then to Genji. “And this is Sombra,” he continued, gesturing to his companion.

“So you are the one I worked with,” Genji said with a wicked grin. “Your methods are amazing; you will have to teach me.”

Sombra smiled back at Genji. “Any time you want,” she said.

“And your other friend?” Sojiro asked, nodding in the direction of the cowboy in the corner, leaning against the wall. He did not move when he was mentioned.

“Ah,” Akande mused, “that is Deadeye. One of our sharpshooters.”

Sojiro narrowed his eyes at Akande. “You brought weapons to this meeting?” he asked. His calm voice gave no hints to the rage Genji knew he was feeling. “A gun, no less.”

“Mr. Shimada, you must understand,” Akande began, raising his hands in an attempt to placate. “Tensions with the Shimada Clan are still high. We have only recently come to an agreement, and we meet today to strengthen that bond. I mean no offense, but you cannot tell me that you also do not have weapons stored, or your sons armed, or your guards outside prepared for the worst.”

It was all true. Hanzo’s bow was stashed under their father’s desk, and Genji had a knife in his pocket. Although, the latter was not uncommon. As the son of an important and infamous crime boss, Genji had to be prepared at all times.

Sojiro, despite being displeased about the presence of a gun in his office, conceded to Akande’s reasoning. He sat back down, followed by Hanzo and Genji, and then he gestured to the chairs across the table.

“Please, have a seat. Your Deadeye may also join us at the table,” Sojiro said.

“He is fine where he is,” Akande said. 

“Does he not have an interest in this matter?” Sojiro asked. His gaze flickered over Deadeye.

“He is a man of few words,” Akande answered. 

Sombra snorted, but she was quickly silenced by a sharp look from Akande.

“Please, let us discuss what we came here to discuss,” Akande said.

“That sounds wonderful,” Sojiro replied.

The two delved into conversation, with occasional input from Hanzo, but Genji’s attention was elsewhere entirely. He couldn’t get his eyes off Deadeye, far too curious about the silent gunman. Genji burned with questions he was dying to ask, but he knew better. He may have been the favorite child, but Sojiro would not excuse interrupting this meeting for his own curiosities. Even if a name like Deadeye was driving Genji mad, it didn’t seem to be bothering his father or brother.

For now, Genji settled on staring. Deadeye’s chest armor was thick, guarding all of his vitals. Though Genji could probably get a knife under the plating. Genji knew of Amelie LaCroix, or _Widowmaker_ as they were calling her now; he wondered if Deadeye had received the same sort of enhancement. He wondered what Deadeye’s real name was. He wondered what his voice sounded like if he could speak at all.

But most importantly, Genji wanted to see Deadeye’s face. With the distance and his hat tipped down, Genji couldn’t see more than his chin and his scruffy beard.

As far as Genji was concerned—or at least his imagination—Deadeye was as handsome as someone could possibly get. Genji leaned his chin on his palm and grinned to himself. His father would disapprove, Hanzo would be even worse, but since when had Genji ever listened to them anyways?

Besides, as long as Genji didn’t get caught doing anything more than staring, no one could complain about it.

Before Genji knew it, the meeting was over. He had been too busy trying to think of what Deadeye’s name might be—something cool like John Wayne or James Bond—that the wrap-up conversation went in one ear and out the other. To be fair, almost all of the conversation hadn’t been heard. Who was he kidding? Genji hadn’t paid attention since Deadeye hadn’t been the focus of the conversation.

The only reason Genji stood up to bow with his father and elder brother was Sojiro’s hand on Genji’s back, practically yanking him up and into place. As Genji rose, he looked over to Deadeye once more. He had moved up from his relaxed position against the wall, standing closer to the door now.

A servant had come to open the door, waiting for the Talon agents to leave. Akande and Sojiro were still at the table, making final small talk and comments. Akande seemed friendly enough, and Sombra kept trying to engage Genji in conversation, but he found it impossible to tear his attention away from Deadeye.

Especially when Deadeye’s chin tipped up, and he flicked the rim of his hat back. Genji was expecting Deadeye’s gaze to be somewhere else, but his eyes instantly locked onto Genji’s.

Genji nearly jumped, but he held his ground. He raised his hand and gave Deadeye a small wave, paired with his most charming grin.

Deadeye hardly blinked at the display. He held Genji’s stare for a long time before turning away.

Genji almost _almost_ scoffed aloud. That had been a killer grin, and he knew he looked good that day. There was no reason for Deadeye to ignore him. Unless, of course, he’d had the same sort of treatment that the LaCroix woman had received. Genji pouted. That would be such a shame to waste someone as attractive as Deadeye.

“Dinner is served at seven thirty,” Sojiro said. He clasped his hands over Akande’s. “I hope to see you and your agents there.”

“We thank you for your hospitality,” Akande replied. “You will certainly see us there. Hopefully, you can accommodate Deadeye’s appetite,” he joked. 

Sojiro half-smiled, amused by the teasing but unhappy with the implication that he couldn’t provide. “I’m sure that his will rival Genji’s.”

“We look forward to it,” Akande said. He gestured, and without his verbal instruction, Sombra followed him.

Deadeye was the last to fall into line. He paused in the doorway, and then glanced over his shoulder. Genji, who hadn’t once taken his eyes off Deadeye, would have had to be blind to miss the wink Deadeye tossed his way.

That time, Genji couldn’t stop himself. He gasped aloud. The servant shut the door behind the Talon agents, cutting Genji off from Deadeye’s reaction.

As soon as the door was shut, Hanzo rounded on Genji.

“You cannot!” Hanzo snapped.

“Hanzo,” Sojiro chided.

“I can do what I like, Hanzo,” Genji quipped.

“This is a valuable and delicate connection, and I will not stand for him ruining it,” Hanzo argued.

“He will not ruin it,” Sojiro said. “Genji has done worse, and we have come out unscathed.”

“If it were me you would not allow it,” Hanzo grumbled.

“Enough of that!” Sojiro barked. “I am positive that Genji can make his own choices, whether you like it or not, Hanzo,” he said, effectively ending the small spat

Hanzo glowered at Genji, but he had been silenced once more. “May I be excused?” Hanzo asked.

Sojiro nodded. “You as well, Genji. I have matters to attend to.”

“Yes, father,” Hanzo said.

“Thank you, father!” Genji chirped.

The two took their leave of their father’s company. While Hanzo took off to the right, toward the family residences, Genji swung left with the guest house as his destination. If Hanzo had seen enough interaction to be upset with Genji, then Genji wasn’t just making things up in his head. That thought propelled Genji forward with a grin on his face.

If he were to get something out of this arrangement with Talon, Genji would be the very last to complain about it. Especially if that something was from someone named Deadeye.

Servants and guards, human and omnic alike, scuttled out of Genji’s way on his path to the guest house. It was a separate building from the main structures of Shimada Caste, but it was no less grand and luxurious. Genji barely stopped on his mission, peering around every corner and into each open door.

“Are you looking for something, Mr. Shimada?” Akande asked.

Had it not been for him holding out his hand and catching Genji, Genji would have run straight into Akande. He wouldn’t complain, but for the time being, Akande was not Genji’s target.

“Mr. Shimada?” Genji teased. “Try Genji, rolls of the tongue better. And yes, I am looking for Deadeye.”

“Oh?” Akande asked though he did not look or sound shocked at all. “Why him?”

“I have questions,” Genji answered.

“Surely I could answer them for you,” Akande said. 

“Sorry,” Genji said, “just point me in his direction?”

“Of course,” Akande conceded. “He went around the back of the guest house, perhaps for a smoke.”

“Thank you!” Genji said, already on his way around Akande and to the back of the guest house.

As Akande said, Deadeye was at the back of the guest house in the small garden. He leaned back against the tall wall separating Shimada Castle from the outside world. He had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and was looking in Genji’s direction before Genji even rounded the corner. 

“Didn’t think I’d seeya out here,” Deadeye called, and Genji nearly swooned. His voice was rich and deep and gravelly and wonderful.

“I like to surprise people,” Genji replied. He approached Deadeye against the wall. “You know that smoking is a terrible habit?”

“I know,” Deadeye agreed. God, Genji hoped he’d keep speaking. “Been doing it since I was a kid, though. ‘Sides, I’d think drinking and shooting up every night is just as bad a habit, if not worse, sweetheart.”

Genji laughed. “That was _one_ time, not every night. And I was not much of a fan of it.”

“You still get blackout drunk more often than not,” Deadeye said.

Genji rolled his eyes. “You are starting to sound like my brother. I make sure that I am in control at all times.”

“Ain’t that what we all like to say?” Deadeye asked. “It always sounds real nice, but it don’t mean nothin’ in the end.”

“Are you sure that my brother did not pay you to lecture me?”

“Honest, darlin’, you’re the only Shimada I’ve ever talked to. And I’m pleased to say that it’s been a wonderful experience,” Deadeye added. He stood up from the wall and approached Genji, who couldn’t stop grinning. Deadeye spat his cigarette out on the ground, and Genji didn’t even care to correct him. 

“How many times have you used that line or something similar, Deadeye?” Genji asked.

“I only give it to the real cute ones,” he answered. “And the name’s McCree. Jesse McCree, at your service.”

“Jesse McCree,” Genji repeated.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Genji hummed. “Jesse McCree…”

McCree’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Problem with that?”

“No,” Genji said. “It is not what I was expecting.”

McCree furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. “What were you expecting?”

“Well, cowboys always have cool names, don’t they?” Genji asked. “Like John Wayne.”

McCree stared at Genji for a long time before he burst out laughing. He nearly doubled over from the ferocity of his belly laughs. Genji huffed, annoyed that McCree was laughing at him, and hoping that it could disguise his blush.

“What is so funny?” Genji demanded.

“I’m sorry, sugar, I just,” McCree said, chortling the whole while, “I just ain’t never heard someone say they were expectin’ my name to be cooler. Usually, most folks don’t even get to know my real name.”

Genji crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, embarrassed. “Then what is so cool about Deadeye, huh? How did you get that name?”

“Aw, sweetheart, don’t be like that,” McCree pleaded. “I promise, I was only makin’ fun, I wasn’t tryna embarrass you or nothin’.” He approached Genji, stooping slightly to get closer to his eye level. “I’ll tell ya why I’m called Deadeye if ya stop poutin’.”

Instantly, Genji’s eyes flicked up to McCree’s. He raised an eyebrow and looked over McCree’s expression. He looked genuine enough. Besides, Genji really wanted to know what that was about. With a name like Deadeye, how could Genji not be dying of curiosity?”

“Fine, but it had better be a good story,” Genji harrumphed. 

McCree grinned at Genji and straightened up. Genji damn near melted. How McCree managed to bear his teeth and look harming rather than like a wild animal was another mystery to Genji.

“It’s a good one, but I doubt that you’ll believe me,” McCree said.

Genji narrowed his eyes at McCree. “Try me,” he said.

McCree shrugged, holding onto that same stupidly charming grin. “Put a gun in my hand, and I can kill six men just by lookin’ at ‘em.”

Genji scoffed, but McCree didn’t allow him to continue.

“At once.”

That caught Genji’s attention. He furrowed his eyebrows at McCree, entirely doubtful of his story.

“Show me,” Genji said.

McCree barked a laugh at that. “Show you? You want me ta kill a bunch o’ yer guards?”

Genji shrugged. “There are more where they came from,” he said.

McCree’s expression was appropriately startled. “Darlin’, you…” he trailed off.

It was Genji’s turn to grin wickedly. “You believed that?” he asked.

“I mean, you were pretty believable, darlin’. ‘Specially knowin’ what I know ‘bout yer family,” McCree explained. “Forgive me fer bein’ suspicious.”

Genji rolled his eyes. “We are not wasteful with our employees. But if they are willing to die for us, we will not waste that, either. I assume your parlor trick will work on cans or bottles?”

McCree seemed to hesitate, working his jaw back and forth, visibly unsure. “Sure,” he said, eventually. “That’ll work just fine.”

Genji grinned. “Good. The guards around here are always drinking; they are bound to have a stash of beer cans somewhere.”

“Rather than harass your guards, how ‘bout we stop by my room?” McCree offered. “I got a mini-fridge in there full of cheap beer. Maybe we could get a drink fer ourselves.” He winked at Genji, solidifying Genji’s suspicion that McCree was attempting to flirt.

Genji smirked wide at McCree. “If that was your attempt at getting me into your bed, you will have to try harder than that.”

McCree, to his credit, looked appropriately chastised at Genji’s rebuttal. “Awright, that wasn’t my best, I won’t lie. But can ya blame a guy for tryin’?”

Genji clasped his hands behind his back. “I will never fault anyone for trying, but as I said, you must try harder.”

“I’ll make sure to step up my game,” McCree assured. “But I really do have beer cans in my room if you wanna see my ‘trick,’ as you put it.”

“What would you rather I call it?” Genji asked. When McCree started walking to the guest house, Genji followed him. “I could have called it a parlor trick.”

“You wound me, darlin’,” McCree said, placing his hand over his heart. “Killin’ six men at once ain’t a parlor trick. It got me high enough in Talon, why ain’t it good enough fer you?”

“I have not seen it yet,” Genji answered. “How do I know that you are not lying to me about your trick?”

“I ain’t lyin’,” McCree said.

“How do you do it, anyway?” Genji asked.

“Implant,” McCree said. He pointed to his eye. “I’ve always been a crack shot, ‘n’ Talon wanted to take it to the next level. Three meals, a bed, ‘nd money in my pocket in exchange for a fancy new eyeball and brain piece.”

Genji made a face. He would never consider altering himself so drastically for the sake of his family or more power. Hell, he altered himself for the sake of annoying his family into keeping him out of business matters.

“That sounds extreme,” Genji said. He trailed McCree through the guest house to his quarters.

“Maybe, but now I can do them fancy parlor tricks, right?” McCree said. There was a hint of something in his voice that Genji couldn’t quite discern. Perhaps McCree was unhappy with his enhancement? Genji couldn’t say for sure.

He entered McCree’s room after the man himself did and stood off to the side. Genji glanced around, taking in the various bits and bobs of McCree’s things. To Genji, it didn’t look like McCree had had much time to settle down. His suitcase was on the floor next to his American-style bed and unzipped, but unpacked. 

“Say,” McCree began, crouched in front of his mini-fridge and grabbing beers. “Should my parlor trick impress ya, how’s about I get a kiss for it?” he suggested.

Genji playfully gasped, mocking offense. “You must think so highly of yourself, believing that this trick will earn you a kiss.”

McCree stood, arms full of beers, and kicked the mini-fridge door shut behind him. He walked up to Genji, only a few inches of space between them. He was using his height to his advantage to make Genji look up at him, but Genji had nothing if not bravado.

“I’m only as confident as I rightfully deserve to be,” McCree said.

Genji grinned wide. He stepped closer to McCree. Just a hair closer and their thighs would be touching. Were it not for McCree’s arms being full of beers; their chests would be pressed together.

“Maybe a kiss on the cheek,” Genji said.

“Make it a kiss on the lips, and it’ll be worth your while,” McCree promised.

Genji didn’t know what it was about McCree, but he could not stop smiling. He hadn’t been this entertained by someone in a long time. God Genji hoped McCree was going to hang around for a while. It would be a dull day in Shimada Castle when the Talon agents withdrew back to their own hiding places. If Sojiro allowed it, maybe Genji could go with Talon when they left Japan. But Genji was getting ahead of himself. He had other, more pressing matters to be concerned about.

“This hypothetical includes me being impressed by your trick,” Genji said. He stepped back from McCree, smirking like the cat that ate the canary. He could see the disappointment on McCree’s face when he stepped back. “I need to see it before anything else can happen.”

McCree sighed dramatically. “S’pose yer right,” he agreed. “Y’got anywhere no one’ll mind the noise?” 

“The practice range,” Genji said. “usually my father has the guards practice with their firearms off the family grounds, but I am sure he will make an exception for me.”

“Yer dad do that a lot?” McCree asked. This time, it was his turn to follow as Genji lead the way out of the guest house and to the practice range.

“I am the baby,” Genji said. “He lets me get away with just about anything. As long as it is not too bad for the family name.”

“I thought you weren’t much involved in that?” McCree asked. “The family business ‘n’ all that jazz.”

“You are right,” Genji said. The guards with spotted him with McCree—loaded with beers—gave them looks, but never said anything. “But everything I do still annoys my brother because he has more responsibilities.”

“Any particular reason yer dad lets you get away with so much?” McCree asked. “Aside from bein’ the youngest, that is.”

Genji smiled because McCree couldn’t see his face. He wondered if McCree knew how obvious his questioning was, or if he thought that he was subtle. “My father says that I remind him of my mother. That I am a free spirit like she was—a sparrow, he says.”

“So does that create tension between you ‘n’ yer brother?”

“I am getting the feeling that you are asking too many questions, Deadeye,” Genji said, instead of giving a real answer.

McCree huffed a small laugh. Genji didn’t have to see him to know that he looked guilty. His questioning wasn’t half as subtle as McCree probably thought it was.

“Can’t a guy be interested in someone he just met?” McCree asked, only solidifying his guilt to Genji.

“I would argue that you know more about me than not,” Genji said. “And if you were really curious, you would ask my favorite type of ramen, or what color my room is painted.”

“What is your favorite ramen?” McCree asked.

Genji tsk’ed. “That is cheating,” he said.

McCree groaned. “It ain’t fair to play a game with someone when they don’t know the rules.”

“Oh, but half the fun in this game is to find out what the rules are,” Genji rebuked. “Don’t you think?”

“Guess I’ll find out,” McCree said.

As they approached the practice range, mostly meant for Hanzo to practice his archery, Genji scanned the area for his older brother. When he didn’t spot hide nor hair of Hanzo, Genji gestured to McCree.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Pick any spots that you would like.”

McCree walked ahead of Genji, scanning the large, flat expanse. Genji watched McCree pick various, seemingly random spots for his beer cans. The more bizarre each location was, the less Genji believed that McCree was telling the truth. Genji observed, arms folded.

“Awright, darlin’,” McCree announced once his six cans were placed throughout the practice range. “It ain’t quite as impressive with beer cans, but I reckon I’ll still get that kiss.”

Genji rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Hop to it, Deadeye,” Genji teased.

“Kiss for good luck?” McCree asked, his tone hopeful.

Genji scoffed. “Only in your dreams,” he answered.

“And what sweet dreams they’ll be,” McCree crooned.

Genji hoped the blush he could feel on his cheeks wasn’t as obvious as he feared it was.

“Show me your trick,” he demanded.

McCree whistled. “You always this bossy?”

“If you are asking if I am like this in bed, that is something you will have to find out,” Genji replied. He flapped his hand dismissively toward McCree and the practice range. “Your kiss is on the line.”

“You got it, boss,” McCree said.

McCree unholstered the massive revolver at his hip and raised it like it weighed nothing. Genji knew that McCree’s familiar movement was deceiving and that the gun weighed more than Genji imagined. And there McCree was, holding the thing with one damn hand. Genji’s belly did an excited little flip, wondering if McCree had the strength to pick him up. McCree breathed in and out, entirely silent and unaware of how critically Genji was watching him. Genji was silent, too, not wanting to disturb McCree. Though he had to admit that the temptation to startle McCree was very strong.

All at once, the air around Genji exploded with noise. Genji leaped a foot off the ground, launching his heart into his throat. All around, the field, fountains of beer burst, adding to the noise and showering everything.

McCree turned around to look at Genji, who still had his hands over his ears. His heart was racing from the scare, but he was grinning.

“That was amazing!” Genji cried “Grab the cans, show me!” he demanded, despite fully believing McCree that his trick—power?—was entirely real.

Dutifully, McCree scoured the field and grabbed every can that he could find. He only came back with five, but that was more than enough for Genji.

“Impressive, right?” McCree asked.

Genji knew McCree was picking his words purposefully, but Genji was more than willing to play along. “Very much so,” Genji praised.

The beer cans clattered on the ground as McCree dropped them. He stepped right up to Genji, crowding him. One hand fell to Genji’s waist, the other he used to tip Genji’s chin up.

“So, about that kiss…” McCree murmured.

Genji batted his eyelashes, feigning innocence. “What kiss would that be?” he asked.

“If you give me the go-ahead, sweetheart, you won’t regret it,” McCree said. He was already so close that his lips brushed Genji’s when he spoke, and his breath was hot on Genji’s mouth.

“I am holding you to high standards, cowboy,” Genji whispered.

Taking that as his invitation, McCree’s lips pressed against Genji’s. It was a soft, gentle kiss, more of a caress than anything, but it lit a spark that grew into a raging wildfire before either party noticed.

McCree’s lips moved against Genji’s, hungry and insistent, and Genji was all too willing to reciprocate. His hands found McCree’s broad shoulders, and he squeezed. Genji groaned against McCree’s lips upon feeing the hard press of muscle on his fingertips. Genji would bet good money that McCree looked like a dream without a shirt on.

Genji felt McCree grin against his lips, and the bastard rolled his shoulders just to hear Genji groan again.

“This is all it takes to get you worked up?” McCree asked, parting the kiss only just enough to speak.

“Are you complaining?” Genji quipped.

“Not at all,” McCree said.

He kissed Genji again, biting hard on his lower lip. His hands drifted down Genji’s body and to his ass, squeezing appreciatively. He hefted Genji up just a little, and it didn’t take Genji any more hints than that to wrap his arms around McCree’s neck and kick his legs up around McCree’s hips. The new angle pressed their crotches together, and both men moaned. Genji hooked his ankles behind McCree’s back, drawing him in as close as possible.

McCree stumbled, but only slightly, as he backed them up and pinned Genji between his bulk and the stone wall behind him. Genji’s head cracked against the wall, but it was all okay when McCree’s tongue, hot and persistent, pressed against the seam of Genji’s lips until he was granted access. Genji would never admit it, but the kiss was almost too good to be true. McCree knew what he was doing, and it showed in the way his tongue lapped against Genji’s and the roof of his mouth.

“Lord Shimada!”

Both Genji and McCree froze in an instant. Genji’s eyes, once closed in bliss, were now rolling so hard that he thought they were going to fall out of his head. The two had stopped kissing, though McCree had yet to put Genji down, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Genji should have known the noise would have drawn guards Genji tilted his head back, and looked up at the guard on the upper walkway, who looked for the world like he was going to leap over the railing and wrestle McCree and Genji apart.

“Yes?” Genji called up at him.

The guard’s face flushed, only just realizing what he had interrupted.

“There was a noise—like an explosion,” the guard called. “Are you alright?”

“I will be once you leave,” Genji replied.

The guard nodded. “Yes, Lord Shimada. Please, excuse me. Is there anything else that you need?”

“Actually,” Genji hummed. McCree shot him a confused look. “Can you tell me the time?”

The guard and McCree both furrowed their eyebrows.

“Seven-twenty, Lord Shimada,” he said.

“Thank you!” Genji called. “That will be all!”

The guard nodded, bowed, and hurriedly walked away from the scene. As soon as he was out of sight, McCree turned his attention back to Genji, as if they hadn’t been interrupted in the first place.

“Where were we?” he asked, his voice low and rumbling deliciously.

He moved in to kiss Genji, but Genji turned his head at the last second, denying McCree. Genji grinned and tapped McCree’s shoulder.

“Sorry, but dinner is soon, and a meal is one event that I will not be late to,” Genji said.

McCree slumped but didn’t let Genji down. “Sweetheart, you can’t do this to me,” he pleaded.

“As much as begging suits you, I am afraid that I can,” Genji said. “Let me down, and I will make it worth your while,” he continued, repeating McCree’s phrasing back to him.

McCree raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. He slowly let Genji down. “What’s in it fer me?”

Genji dropped his hand from McCree’s shoulder and caressed the generous bulge at the front of McCree’s pants, making him shudder and bite back a groan.

“Thirty minutes after dinner is finished, meet me outside the temple,” Genji instructed. “It is a big building; you cannot miss it. Or a guard will point you in the right direction.” With that said, Genji withdrew his hand and then turned around to scamper up the wall before McCree could catch him.

McCree groaned, abandoned below by Genji with a raging boner that was only getting worse by the second.

“Genji, baby, don’t leave me here like this,” McCree all but whined.

“Sorry, cowboy,” Genji replied as if the tent in the front of his pants wasn’t just as bad. “I will make it up to you later.” He blew a kiss down to McCree, who mimed catching it.

“You had better,” McCree warned, though there was no bite to his voice.

Genji waved one last time, and then took off in the direction of the main building of Shimada Castle, where meals were served, and all residents other than guests were housed. He slid into the main dining hall—used for large dinner parties—seconds before Sojiro and Hanzo sat down. Genji took his seat next to Sojiro and across from Hanzo, all too aware of just how he looked. At least he and McCree hadn’t done more than a little kissing. Hanzo could scowl, but he couldn’t complain if nothing serious had happened.

“Did you enjoy your trip to the guest house?” Sojiro asked, tongue in cheek and smirking.

“Yes, father,” Genji said.

“The guards reported a strange noise, something like an explosion,” Hanzo said, his eyes narrowed.

“Yes! Deadeye showed me how it is that he earned that name,” Genji said. “He can kill six targets just by looking at them. _All at once_.”

Sojiro frowned deeply. “And this man was in our meeting room?” He shook his head. “I will tell Akande that there will be no more of that. This Deadeye is too dangerous.”

“But don’t you want to show Akande that we trust him?” Genji asked. “Talon is an ally now, correct?”

“Things are not that simple,” Sojiro began, but Hanzo cut him off.

“What did you two do?” he accusingly asked.

Genji accepted a bowl of rice from one of the servants serving the meal. “We did nothing, brother. Isn’t it best to show Talon that we trust them?”

“What did you tell him?”

The door to the hall opened, and Sojiro raised his hand

“Both of you, that is enough. Our guests are here for a relaxing meal, do not cause undue stress,” he ordered.

“Yes, father,” both Hanzo and Genji said. 

Akande, followed by Sombra and McCree, entered the dining hall. Servants showed them to their places, and Genji couldn’t have been happier that McCree was seated next to him. It looked like to Genji that McCree’s erection had gone away. What a shame. Genji would need to fix that.

“I had informed you that dinner would be served at seven-thirty, did I not?” Sojiro asked, glancing to his watch. “Even Genji, tardy to his own birth, arrives on time for dinner.”

Genji flushed at the comment, but no one was paying him any mind.

“I apologize,” Akande said. “It seems that Deadeye was caught up in other matters, and found himself on the other side of the castle grounds.”

Hanzo immediately shot Genji a horrified look. Genji really did do his best to look down and hide his grin, but surely that only incriminated him further with Hanzo. Any evidence was enough evidence for Hanzo, especially when it came to Genji and his escapades.

Under the table, a boot nudged against Genji’s foot. Genji glanced to his side. McCree glanced between the dishes served to him, but his expression was neutral otherwise. Genji couldn’t restrain his grin if he tried.

Two could play at that game.

“What is it you were doing, Deadeye?” Hanzo asked, perfectly calm. He raised a bite of rice to his mouth.

“I was, uh,” McCree looked to Akande as if remembering earlier that it was said that he didn’t talk much. Akande gave a slight nod. “Showing Genji why it is I’m called Deadeye.” He paused. Both Akande and Hanzo raised their eyebrows. “Mr. Shimada.”

“Genji was telling me about this,” Sojiro said.

Under the table, Genji’s free left hand brushed against McCree’s knee. He continued t eat calmly, but with his usual appetite, even when McCree made an attempt at eye contact. His fingers tip-tapped their way up McCree’s thigh, resting near but not quite between his legs. If Hanzo was going to interrogate McCree, Genji didn’t want McCree to be speaking normally. That calm, collected demeanor just wouldn’t cut it for Genji.

McCree lanced to Genji once more out of the corners of his eyes. Genji raised an eyebrow without looking at McCree. McCree spread his legs without making a sound. Genji was proud of himself for holding in his wolfish grin.

“You seem awfully informal with my brother, calling him by his first name like that,” Hanzo said.

Genji’s fingers traced over the noticeable bulge in McCree’s pants. Genji wished he could tease him about it. _So quickly, Deadeye?_ But that wasn’t an option. As the moments passed, Genji spread his fingers and laid his palm flat over McCree’s cock.

“He asked me to call him that,” McCree said.

While Genji had already touched McCree earlier, this time around he wasn’t in a rush, and he wasn’t going to squander his opportunity. It wasn’t often that he got to grope a handsome stranger under the table. He cupped McCree’s cock, pressing down lightly and absolutely delighting in the audible swallow from his—what should he call McCree? Date? Fling? That didn’t matter. What did matter was that McCree was maintaining his composure and Hanzo was speaking.

“You don’t seem to have much to say about this, Genji,” Hanzo said.

“I thought that you were speaking to Deadeye,” Genji replied.

Hanzo muttered darkly under his breath. Sojiro gave him a look. Sombra looked like she was watching a five-star movie.

Carefully, so as not to give them away, Genji ground the heel of his palm against McCree’s dick. McCree shivered, but he had no other outward reaction, which was more than a little upsetting. But the was his cock thickened under Genji’s hand kept Genji from lingering on it for too long.

Akande, Sojiro, and Hanzo began to speak between bites. Genji, like earlier, found himself wholly enraptured by McCree. His breathing was slightly labored, which was better than nothing. Despite grinding his hips up into Genji’s hand, his torso stayed as still as stone. That frustrated Genji mildly. But there was a cherry on top. McCree looked entirely, helplessly lost.

He stared at his food for long intervals before deciding on which bite to take. And watching the journey from fork to McCree’s lips was a journey on its own. His hand shook,  
but only ever so slightly For a man that was being fondled under the table by one of the princes of Hanamura, McCree was doing remarkably well for himself.

Genji desperately wanted to go further, but Hanzo continuously shot him narrow-eyed looks. He knew that Genji was up to something, he just didn’t know what and he didn’t have any proof. If he did have proof, it would be Genji’s head on a silver platter. But as long as Hanzo didn’t know, nothing was stopping Genji.

One by one, Genji’s fingers moved up to McCree’s button and popped it. He fiddled with the zipper for a moment as if he really needed to waste any more time when McCree was so wonderful and so willing. Genji used that to encourage himself as he pulled down McCree’s zipper, and snuck his hand inside McCree’s pants.

McCree’s breath hitched.

Hanzo’s eyebrows pinched together.

Genji had won.

He let on as much by grinning which, of course, Hanzo picked up on. 

“May I be excused?” Hanzo asked in a strained voice.

Sojiro nodded. Without a second’s hesitation, Hanzo stood and left the room, wanting nothing more to do with that dinner.

Content that he had won yet another game that McCree didn’t know the rules to, Genji pulled his hand out of McCree’s pants and continued eating as if nothing had happened. McCree breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. He glanced at Genji, who was as smug as could be. Genji met McCree’s gaze slyly and smirked.

Genji scarfed down the last of his dinner, gulping everything down greedily. He kept an eyeball on McCree, studying him as he ate. Oblivious, Akande and Sojiro spoke of passing matters of politics and business and whatever else came to their minds. Sombra cheerily ate her dinner. 

Once Genji had finished a decent amount of food—enough to keep his father from questioning—Genji patted his belly and stood. Sojiro looked to his youngest son, eyebrows raised.

“Done so soon?” he asked. “Would you like to stay for tea and dessert?”

“Not tonight,” Genji replied. “I was planning on going out with a few friends tonight.”

Sojiro smiled warmly. “Don’t stay out too late, Genji,” he warned. “You may be young but I am your father, and I worry for your health.”

“I will be just fine,” Genji said. He winked at McCree. “Until next time, Deadeye.”

“Y-yeah,” McCree said, tripping over his own tongue.

Genji grinned and left the dining hall before his father found an excuse to keep him longer. With only one thing on his mind, Genji ran all the way from the residential building to the temple. The inside of it was blessedly empty. Genji didn’t know what he would do if Hanzo was there, waiting to ruin another of Genji’s conquests. McCree was so attractive, though, that Genji might not have let his older brother stop him.

His heart racing, Genji scaled the wall of the temple and perched in one of the massive open windows that faced the entrance of the castle. While Rikimaru ramen or a line of shots sounded delicious right about then, Genji wouldn’t pass up this opportunity with McCree. His heart was beating too loudly, and his blood was racing too quickly.

He wanted this.

He wanted McCree.

The man was an enigma. Handsome, powerful, playful, and willing to chase Genji for however far he ran. How could Genji ever say no? Genji wasn’t one to deny himself something that he wanted.

Full and left with nothing to do than to wait for McCree, Genji flopped down onto his back and tucked his hands under his head. He was grinning; he felt like a fool. Genji thought back to earlier that afternoon, and how amazing that kiss was.

He was preoccupied with his thoughts about what he had felt in McCree’s pants. His cock was big, for sure. He definitely held true with the American man stereotype. Genji could hardly wait to get it in his mouth, or other places. Genji closed his eyes. Just thinking about it was too much for him. If Talon was going to stick around the castle for a while, McCree included, Genji would make sure to make the most of their time together. 

“Sugar, I dunno how to break it to you, but I ain’t a gecko like you. How’d you expect me to get up there with ya?” a deliciously familiar voice called, disturbing Genji’s thoughts.

Genji bolted upright. He peered down at McCree, who was standing back with his hands on his hips.

“There are stairs,” Genji said. “Were you able to find me easy enough?”

McCree nodded. “I didn’t know where this place was, but my boss did. He was mighty curious why I wanted to know so urgently. If we’re not careful, he’ll think we’re canoodlin’.”

Genji laughed at both McCree and the strange, new word. “Canoodling? Did Akande not want you to canoodle me?”

“He might think I’m doin’ it for reasons that ain’t work-related,” McCree clarified.

“Are your reasons not work related?” Genji asked, smirking wide.

“Now why would I answer that and inflate yer ego even more?”

So that means that the answer is yes,” Genji said, proud of himself. “How cute, the cowboy fell in love with the ninja.”

McCree laughed. “I wouldn’t call it love quite yet, darlin’. You’ve blue-balled me twice now, sugar, and a man can only handle so much of it.”

“I am sure that you could handle much more than that,” Genji purred. 

“Is that a challenge or are you askin’ to tie me up?” McCree called.

Genji shrugged. “I am sure that we could work out a way to do both at once, but it was not what I had planned for tonight.”

McCree gave Genji a look like a starving dog being offered the first bone of its life. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. “What did you have planned?”

Genji smiled at McCree. He wondered if McCree knew just how whipped he sounded. Genji hopped down from his perch, chuckling at McCree’s terrified intake of breath.

“This way,” Genji said,gesturing inside the temple.

McCree was hot on Genji’s heels. His absurd spurs jingled with every step that he took, but Genji enjoyed McCree’s enthusiasm very much. It was cute, how excited McCree was for this. Genji supposed that after so much teasing, it was only to be expected for McCree to be anxious about this.

Genji took McCree through the temple and to the outer deck that overlooked the lower grounds, Hanamura, and Mount Fuji. McCree appeared to forget the situation for a moment as he left Genji’s side and strode up to the sturdy wooden railing. The breeze ruffled his long hair. If it weren’t for his jaw hanging open like he was planning to catch flies, he would have looked amazing with the cityscape outlining him.

Genji silently stepped up behind McCree. He grabbed McCree’s shoulders and gave him a shove. McCree yelped in fear, despite Genji never letting him go and even reeling him back in.

“Genji Shimada!” McCree hollered.

Genji doubled over laughing. Why hadn’t he had his phone out, if for nothing other than to record that sound McCree made so that he could always have it on hand? McCree’s face was as red as a tomato, though whether with anger or embarrassment Genji couldn’t tell. 

“Why I oughta shoot you where you stand,” McCree growled.

Genji smiled at McCree and slipped between his body and the railing. “Careful, Deadeye, that is a dangerous thing to say to a Shimada on Shimada grounds, no less. I saved your life, didn’t I?”

“You damn near gave me a heart attack is what you did,” McCree grumbled. “Maybe me dyin’ is what it’ll take for you to finally feel bad about the shit you’ve done.”

The corner of Genji’s lips ticked up. He set both hands on McCree’s chest, softly caressing the fabric and swells of muscle under the pads of his fingers. Genji looked up at McCree through his eyelashes, laying it on thick.

“I am sure that I could make it up to you,” Genji said.

Genji smiled as he watched McCree’s expression transform from annoyed to intrigued in a manner of seconds. He raised an eyebrow so high it nearly disappeared behind the brim of his hat.

“I’m listenin’,” he said.

“I am not going to have much more to say,” Genji replied.

In one fluid motion, Genji sank to his knees in front of McCree. Genji played with McCree’s gaudy belt buckle, still looking up at him for a go-ahead signal. Judging by their interactions earlier in the day, Genji didn’t think that McCree would deny either of them the gratification.

“This works, too,” McCree agreed. He set his hands on Genji’s shoulders, practically burning Genji through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Genji grinned and undid McCree’s belt buckle with haste. He popped the button and slid down the zipper of McCree’s pants. Genji’s toes, dangling off the edge of the platform, wiggled in excitement. Sex always excited Genji, but this was so much better than anyone in recent memory.

Genji shoved down McCree’s pants and boxers just enough to get at his cock. McCree wasn’t hard just yet. Genji took the thick shaft in his hand, giving a few experimental tugs. McCree moaned at the contact and leaned his head back. His hands tightened on Genji’s shoulders.

“I have been waiting for this all day,” Genji hummed.

“You’re tellin’ me, darlin’,” McCree lightly scoffed. “You’re not the one who was getting’ grabbed at all through dinner— _mmh_.” McCree’s words trailed off into a moan as Genji took the head of McCree’s cock into his mouth. 

Genji sucked on the head of McCree’s cock, teasing him back into an erection more than anything else. He laid his tongue flat against the bottom of the head, pressing on it and being extremely cautious with his teeth. Genji laved at the head with his tongue while he used his hand to stroke the rest of McCree, bringing him to hardness once more.

McCree groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. After a day of nonstop teasing, the next level of teasing was like heaven to him.

McCree’s cock was hot and heavy on Genji’s tongue, and he loved every second of it. The front of his own pants was becoming far too tight for Genji’s comfort. He wanted nothing more than to jerk himself off while he sucked McCree, but he had been prodding and prodding the poor Talon agent for so long that he had earned some sort of reward. Genji was cruel, but he wasn’t evil. He would dedicate his attention to McCree.

Genji let go of McCree’s cock with his hand and blindly groped for McCree’s hands on his shoulders. It took a moment to pry that vice-like grip off his shoulders, but one Genji was moving him, McCree was like putty in his hands. Genji placed McCree’s hands on the back of his head, and McCree’s fingers wove into Genji’s hair.

Between cut-off moans, McCree bit out, “You sure, darlin’?”

Genji pulled off McCree’s dick for just long enough to say, “Don’t get too noisy, otherwise guards will come to investigate.” Then he took McCree back into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of his precome.

“You’re a fuckin’ gem,” McCree ground out.

He tightened his grip on Genji’s hair. It was nearly painful but in the end that only served to make Genji harder. Using the leverage that he had, McCree pushed Genji down the length of his cock, exhaling slowly with each inch that Genji welcomed into his hot, wet mouth.

McCree stopped about halfway and gave a few shallow thrusts into Genji’s mouth. While Genji appreciated his gentlemanly behavior, Genji wanted nothing more than to choke on McCree’s cock until he was crying. McCree certainly looked and felt big enough to make it happen.

Genji grabbed onto McCree’s hips, pressing his thumbs against the bones. Despite McCree’s hold on his head, Genji forced himself all the way onto McCree’s cock until the tip was nudging the back of his throat and he could barely breathe.

McCree looked down at Genji to check on him, looking more than torn between going to town on Genji’s throat and continuing to be a proper gentleman about it all.

“You sure, babe?” McCree asked.

Genji quirked his eyebrows and blinked once for yes, hoping that his message would get across. It was more than okay.

“I’m never lettin’ you get away from me,” McCree promised.

He tossed his head back as he thrust into Genji’s mouth, his lips stretched wide around the girth of McCree’s cock. Genji pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of McCree’s cock, savoring the heady flavor as McCree fucked his mouth like it was a toy, nothing more than a means to an end. Tears leaked at the corners of Genji’s eyes, and his jaw was absolutely killing him, but it was so worth it.

“Ah, babe, I—” McCree cut himself off with a low groan. “I’m real close, darlin’. You feel so good—yer so fuckin’ good at this, so good for me.”

Genji wished he could have grinned. If his mouth wasn’t full, he would have. Sure, Genji got compliments like that all the time, but hearing it from McCree was so much better than Genji’s usual one-night stands. And hearing it in McCree’s deep, honeyed voice was better still. That voice sent shivers through Genji’s body as if McCree’s erratic thrusting wasn’t doing that already.

McCree thrust hard, burying Genji’s nose against his pelvic once, twice, three times before he stilled with a long, drawn-out groan. His cock pulsed on Genji’s tongue, spilling come down the back of Genji’s throat. Genji didn’t hesitate to swallow every last drop, making sure that as McCree pulled out, nothing was spilled.

McCree sighed as he pulled out of Genji’s mouth fully. He slowly released his hold on the back of Genji’s hair. Haphazardly, McCree tucked himself back into his pants, while Genji licked his lips clean with the smuggest grin he’d ever grinned.

“Damn, sweetheart,” McCree breathed. “Treat a man like that, and he’s gonna keep comin’ back fer more.”

Genji, if possible, grinned even wider. He stood up and pressed his body against McCree’s. He sighed softly at the pressure on his neglected erection, straining in his pants almost painfully.

“That’s, _mm_ , the plan,” Genji agreed.

“Feels like you’ve got quite the problem there, sweetie,” McCree hummed. He wormed his hand between their bodies and pressed his palm flat against Genji’s crotch. Genji moaned at the contact.

“That was real kind o’ you ta take care of me before yourself,” McCree praised.

“Don’t read too much into it,” Genji warned. “I am still expecting you to return the favor.”

“I was plannin’ on doin’ that and then some,” McCree said.

He leaned down and stole Genji’s lips in a fiery kiss. With McCree rubbing at his dick like he was, Genji barely had the coherency to kiss back, let alone do a good job of it. Genji let McCree take over the pace of their kiss with piercing, hot bites followed by soft licks that had Genji whimpering and melting in McCree’s grip.

McCree turned them around and backed them up against the nearest wall, reminding Genji very much of their encounter earlier in the day. Only this time Genji would murder any guard who dared to interrupt. Genji had been building this moment and anticipating it all evening. If someone even thought about ruining it, it would be their neck on the line. Perhaps a more private space would have been better, but Genji couldn’t resist the view from the shrine landing. The cityscape and the mountain were beautiful. Though, only half as beautiful as the man undoing Genji’s pants and shoving them down.

Genji kicked his shoes off, no regard for where they landed. He stepped out of his ants and underwear at McCree’s persistence. Reluctantly, Genji broke their kiss to yank his shirt up over his head, mussing his already-ruined hair even more.

Appreciatively, McCree ran his hands up Genji’s sides and grabbed at his chest.

“This is unfair, darlin’,” McCree groaned. “Who knew you looked like a model under all those clothes?”

“The only unfair thing here is that I am the only one who is undressed,” Genji countered. “I have yet to see more than your dick.”

“Well, sure, but ain’t it—”

“And while it is very nice, I would like to see the rest, as well,” Genji said.

“Can do, sugar,” McCree agreed.

He stooped down to remove his boots and set those aside with much more care than Genji had for his shoes. Next was his belt, tossed to the side. McCree raised his hands and popped one button at a time on his damn shirt, smirking at Genji.

“I am already hard,” Genji crassly said. After he’d had a man’s dick in his mouth, he no longer felt that there was a need for tiptoeing. “ I do not need a show.”

“A show is half the fun,” McCree argued. “Just be glad I had the thinkin’ to take all the armor off before this. It’s a bitch and a half to get off when I’m not in a rush,” he said.

“How _ever_ will I thank you for your forward thinking?” Genji drawled, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“I can think of a few things,” McCree mused. While he worked on shoving his pants and boxers down—after finally removing that infuriating shirt—he leaned in and kissed Genji.

The lack of clothes between them seemed magically to cool the intensity of their kiss. Genji pressed his body flush against McCree’s, reveling in the hard muscles pressing back against his own. Genji’s hands explored the broad planes of McCree’s shoulders and back, feeling every scar and raised bump of skin that he could. He would kill to have McCree’s company again if for nothing other than to explore his skin more thoroughly and with the reverence a man like McCree deserved.

“Tell you what, sugar,” McCree whispered. He was stooped slightly over, running his hand along Genji’s right thigh. “I didn’t get to see this earlier, and I’m obsessed,” he crooned, tracing Genji’s dragon tattoo tenderly.

“I will give you all the time in the world to worship it,” Genji said, “but right now I am thinking that we could spend our time doing something a little different.”

“Darlin’, if you’re thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, then I been thinkin’ about it since I first caught you starin’ at me,” McCree said.

McCree hooked his hands under Genji’s ass, encouraging him to hop up like before. Genji did so and hooked his ankles at the small of McCree’s back, using his powerful legs to keep himself up, although Genji had no doubts that McCree could hold him up the whole time.

“I am glad to hear that we are on the same page,” Genji said with a smile. He kissed McCree, nipping at his lips and turning them what he was sure was a delicious red.

“Me too, sugar,” McCree breathed against Genji’s mouth. “But I ain’t gonna lie, babe, I ain’t exactly prepared or nothin’, I ain’t got—”

“Do not worry,” Genji said. “Spit will do just fine if you want me to suck it again.”

“Sweetie, I wanna treat you right. Make you feel good.”

“You are treating me right,” Genji promised. “I like it a little rough. Here, put me down,” he instructed, already unhooking his ankles and setting his feet on the ground.

“Rough or not, darlin’, I still don’t wanna leave you limpin’,” McCree said, struggling to get Genji on the ground fast enough for Genji’s tastes.

“I do want that,” Genji argued. It was the last thing he said, and the last thing he allowed McCree to say, before taking McCree’s already-hard cock into his mouth once more.

McCree shuddered and groaned, caught off guard. He was caught just as off guard again when Genji pulled back, letting McCree’s cock fall from his lips with an obscene pop.

Genji stood back up, hands already on McCree’s shoulders. “Up,” he ordered, “that is good enough for me.”

McCree did as told, a grin splitting his lips. “Yer used to gettin’ everythin’ you want, ain’tcha?” he asked.

Genji nodded as he put his legs around McCree’s hips once more. “You had better believe it,” Genji said, “I am a prince of Hanamura.”

“I’ll make sure ta treat ya like one,” McCree said, one hand behind Genji’s head on the wall for balance and the other on his cock, lining it up. “You sure about this, babe?”

“Didn’t I already tell you that I like it rough?” Genji asked. 

“Ya did, darlin’, but rough and painful ain’t the same thing, least not in my book,” McCree explained.

Genji rolled his eyes. “I am used to it,” Genji said. “And if you hesitate any longer, I will not be stopped from leaving and finding someone who will have no hesitations fucking me until I cannot remember my own name.”

McCree shook his head in disbelief. He kissed Genji hard, loving this crass side of him. “I can do better’n that,” McCree said. “I’ll fuck you so hard, get you screamin’ my name so the whole damn Castle can hear ya singin’ my praises. Leave ya thinkin’ ‘bout nothin’ but me ‘til yer only choice is to marry me.”

Genji raised his eyebrows. McCree’s words send jolts straight to Genji’s cock. If he hadn’t been hard before, he was now. “That is big talk, cowboy,” Genji warned. “I like how that sounds.”

“I’m used to gettin’ what I want, too, darlin’,” Mccree said. 

McCree lined his cock up with Genji’s entrance, shoving his hips up and pressing into Genji. The pressure was intense and almost too much for Genji right away, but he had been thinking about this all day, and he wasn’t about to back out of it now. Genji grabbed onto McCree’s shoulders, breathing out shakily.

“You good, darlin’?” McCree asked. Despite what Genji had told him, McCree was intent on moving slowly at first to make it as comfortable for Genji as he could. The very last thing that McCree wanted was someone from the Shimada family to hunt him down because he’d been a bad lay. 

“Peachy,” Genji replied, his voice airy and thin. He was far more concentrated on the feeling of McCree inside of him, unbelievably thick and stretching him out than he was on breathing normally.

McCree chuckled. “You certainly sound peachy,” he teased.

“Deadeye, I swear,” Genji threatened, though he didn’t have a follow up for it.

“Jesse, honey,” McCree breathed. “Call me Jesse.”

“Jesse,” Genji repeated, testing the syllables on his tongue. Genji smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss from Jesse. “I like it better than Deadeye.”

“Doesn’t sound quite as good when you scream it, though,” Jesse said. He gave a few shallow thrusts into Genji, working in little moments until he was nestled entirely inside of Genji.

“I prefer it,” Genji hissed. He shifted himself in Jesse’s grip, groaning as Jesse’s cock pressed against his insides in all the right ways.

“Easy, darlin’,” Jesse cooed. “I ain’t in no rush.”

“That is not what you said earlier,” Genji argued. He draped his arms over Jesse’s shoulders, leaning as close as he could with their current predicament.

Jesse ground against Genji, giving a thrust of his hips the best he could. Genji tossed his head back and moaned loud. The slide of Jesse’s cock in and out of him bordered on  
pain, but it was nothing compared to the sparks of pleasure that burst through Genji, gathering hot like lava in his groin.

“That feel good?” Jesse asked, a grin on his lips as he took Genji apart at the seams.

“Better than you can even imagine,” Genji praised. He moaned at each of Jesse’s slow, luxurious thrusts, loud and unabashed. The guards around Shimada Castle were more than used to Genji making noise where anyone could hear it. “But we have been playing all day, have we not?” Genji asked. “Why don’t we skip to the good part?”

“You read my mind, darlin’,” Jesse said.

He pulled out of Genji as best as he could, and then pushed back into him fast and rough, tearing a moan from Genji’s throat. Jesse ground his hips against Genji’s, driving the thick head of his cock against Genji’s prostate over and over.

Genji groaned loudly, then leaned forward to capture Jesse’s lips in a kiss that was more teeth than tongue, and absolutely no grace at all. Genji was so wound up from their antics that he doubted it would take long for him to come, even if neither of them ever touched his dick. Genji wouldn’t be surprised about it, either. Jesse’s cock felt so amazing inside of him, stretching him like no other. Genji couldn’t be more glad that he had caught Jesse’s attention, or that Jesse had been assigned to catch his. With Jesse buried deep inside of Genji and slamming their hips together like there was no tomorrow, Genji didn’t have the capacity to care if Jesse had been assigned to like him.

Jesse’s desperate pace was highlighted—in Genji’s opinion—by the sound of Jesse’s hips smacking against Genji’s, and each punched-out groan that strangled itself out of Jesse’s throat. He sounded almost like an animal, desperate in his movements and the sounds he was making, and it made Genji feel that much hotter.

Despite believing that Jesse could get Genji off no problem, Genji dropped his hand from Jesse’s shoulder and to between their bodies. He grabbed his needy, leaking dick and stroked himself hard and fast, a mantra of Jesse’s name spilling from his lips. 

Barely a few pumps in, and Genji was crying out as the pressure that had been mounting in his groin burst, and he was coming. He cried out so loudly that Genji was positive any guard in the vicinity had heard him and would know exactly what was going on. Genji found that he couldn’t be bothered with shame. Let them hear him. There wasn’t anything that they could do about it anyways.

While Genji came down from his high, Jesse chased his own pleasure with Genji’s body, unable to stop the moans tumbling from his mouth. His cock pulsed inside of Genji, followed by the particular sensation of someone coming inside of him, filling Genji impossibly more.

Genji barely had time to react before Jesse was frantically kissing at his neck and his face.

“Darlin’, Genji, marry me, please,” he panted.

Genji smiled, blissed out but not quite that far gone. “If I married on the first date, I would have many husbands and wives,” Genji said.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Jesse said.

“Not this time, cowboy,” Genji countered.

**Author's Note:**

> pls... leave a comment if you enjoyed I spent so long writing this and then typing it up ;o;


End file.
